A slippery bar of soap has long been a frustrating problem for bathers. The bar of soap is difficult to grip, leading to the commonly experienced problem of the bar of soap falling out of the user's hand. While there have been many attempts to solve this problem with a scrubbing device attached to bar of soap, such prior attempts suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, some prior scrubbing devices fail to retain the bar of soap after limited use due to inferior retention mechanisms that do not adequately account for the shrinking size of the bar of soap as it is used. Additionally, for example, some prior scrubbing devices require the bar of soap to be integrally formed at the time of manufacture with one or more components of the scrubbing device. Thus, such scrubbing devices were limited to a single use. Still further, some prior scrubbing devices require premature replacement of the bar of soap, wasting substantial portions of the bar of soap.